


Your Color

by restfield



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: summer_of_giles, Dark, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restfield/pseuds/restfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music video.  Minor AU. Basically it's just that Giles/Drusilla moment from Season 2 finale, but here Dru goes deeper. Giles' pain, fears and some glimpses of his future -- all that is re-mixed by Dru and interpreted in the most hurtful way. Things don't always go the way she intended, though...<br/><b>Warnings:</b> blood, violence, non-graphic torture, disturbing imagery, character death.<br/>It’s pretty dark (PG-13 dark, but still). In my first attempt at making non-comedy video I took the task of ‘making it non-comedy’ very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Color

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful betas [Double Dutchess](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiyrCOhHIr5wowpX_yC2dlA) and [spikesredqueen](http://spikesredqueen.livejournal.com), I could hardly finish it without you.  
> Made for [Summer of Giles community.](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/)

Vimeo link with the download available:  


[Your Color (Giles/Drusilla)](http://vimeo.com/97474197) from [R.B.Restfield](http://vimeo.com/user27109220) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

**Lyrics (‘Sabrina’ by Einstürzende Neubauten)**

It's not the red of the dying sun

The morning sheets surprising stain

It's not the red of which we bleed

 

The red of cabernet sauvignon

A world of ruby all in vain

 

It's not that red

 

It's not as golden as Zeus famous shower

It doesn't come, not at all, from above

It's in the open but it doesn't get stolen

It's not that gold

It's not as golden as memory

Or the age of the same name

 

It's not that gold

 

I wish this would be your colour

I wish this would be your colour

I wish this would be your colour

Your colour, I wish

 

It is as black as malevitch's square

The cold furnace in which we stare

A high pitch on a future scale

It is a starless winternight's tale

It suits you well

 

It is that black

 

I wish this would be your colour

I wish this would be your colour

I wish this would be your colour

Your colour, I wish


End file.
